Fated Reunion
by darknightxday
Summary: Fon and Tsuna befriend each other...only to be separated. How will they feel about each other when they meet again? AU, Fon27, two-shot. side pairing 8018. For Metamorcy
1. Children Meet

**Important A/N:** Hello everyone! This Fon27 two-shot is for Metamorcy's contest~ I think this is quite a cute pairing, though kind of rare. Fon is younger than Tsuna in the first chapter, and in the second chapter, its 10YL~ Sorry if there is a bit of OOC-ness, especially if it's Fon...he's kind of a hard character to write ^_^; oh, and Tsuna is mentioned cross-dressing, but you can't really tell.

**Other... A/N:** Ack! And just a little message for those who are following my two other stories: they are on a long hiatus because of school -_-; sorry for not putting that on my profile, I didn't have much time to go on FF because of...school o-o so, I will be continuing them, fear not!

On with the story, now that the boring A/N is done P;

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned KHR, Tsuna wouldn't know who Kyoko was. So I don't. Own. erm. on with the story. =_=;**

* * *

><p><em>Japan, 10 years earlier<em>

The bright, golden sign proudly read 'Royal Cherryblossom Boarding', and flashed in the bright sunlight as Fon gazed at it in wonder. He was amazed that a building could be so _big_! _Father did say that we were going for 'official' business..._Fon thought. He remembered Mother telling him to behave well on this trip, or else Father would be mad. _Control the wildness that rages inside of you_, Mother had told him, smiling brokenly. _Or else we will all suffer the consequences..._Fon shuddered, remembering when he was younger and didn't know how to control himself. Father used to have him and Mother punished for little things...

Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts that clouded his mind, he walked through the gold encrusted front door. He paused to take in the main parlor. There were two large crystal chandeliers dangling delicately from the ceiling, warmly casting candlelight onto the quiet world below it. The floor was made of white marbled veined with black streaks, and the walls were painted a pastel crème and pink mix that went perfectly with the gilded furniture.

Every footstep he made echoed hollowly, and the other guests perched on various futons eyed him warily, sipping cups of tea. The calming scent of oolong drifted through the room, blending nicely with the sweet scent of flowers. All in all, it was a wonderful place to be.

Fon slowly stepped up to the low wooden reception desk, where a pretty geisha was kneeling and writing figures with a practiced hand. The geisha glanced up demurely, pausing in her calculations. Fon hesitated, and then bowed, smiling politely. The geisha nodded calmly, and gestured toward the stairs.

"Xui-dono is waiting for you in his private rooms on the fourth floor. Please take a flower and pin it to your...suit, Fon-sama. It will identify you and grant you clearance to Xui-dono's rooms," the geisha murmured respectfully. Fon noticed the pause on the word suit and glanced down. He was wearing his usual red garment. He shrugged internally and reached out to pluck a flower randomly from the large bouquet on the table. He pinned it to his clothes and trailed up the long staircase. Peaceful music echoed from above.

Fon continued up the stairs, passing countless geisha and other guests along the way. He ignored them all. Finally, he arrived at his father's rooms. The entire floor was quiet; unlike the others, which seemed alive with noise in comparison. Fon paused at a door and knocked sharply. His father opened the door, nodding coolly at him.

"Fon. You're late. Make sure to be on time more often. Understood?" His father said, voice clipped. Fon dipped his head, making sure to keep calm.

"Yes, Father. I'm sorry; it won't happen again," He answered serenely, stepping into the room. His father stared at him for half a second, then turned away abruptly. Fon noted that his mother was nowhere in sight. After a few minutes of tense silence, there was a knock on the door.

His father walked past him and opened the door. A geisha was waiting patiently, and bowed deeply when the door opened. She straightened again and said,

"Xui-dono, you are requested to go to the main dining room to discuss matters with Oyang-dono, Yamamoto-dono, and Hibari-dono." His father nodded briskly.

"I will be done in a moment. Send over someone to watch over my son, preferably around his age. I want him entertained." The geisha dipped her head in acknowledgment and shuffled away quickly.

In a few moments she returned, bowing furiously. Someone was behind her, but Fon couldn't make out who it was. All he could see was a blob of brown hair and an extremely red face.

"X-Xui-dono, we have found a geisha around his age." She nearly shoved a child into his father. Fon saw that her hands were trembling slightly. His father caught the child, steadied him, and steered him in front of Fon. Fon distantly heard a small voice mutter apologies, and he automatically replied that it was fine, but he was busy watching his father. His father nodded at him, and disappeared along with the geisha, closing the door behind him.

Fon stared after his father for a moment; then turned around, heading deeper into the room, ignoring the geisha accompanying him. Fon heard the shuffling of the geisha following him, before hearing an unexpected thump. He whirled around, cursing silently when he saw that the girl had tripped and fallen flat on her face.

"Are you alright?" Fon asked politely, slightly concerned. He saw the girl raise her head slightly, sniffling; then with no warning, burst into tears. Sighing, Fon knelt and lifted the girl without any difficulty. The girl gasped and made a high-pitched squeal that hurt Fon's ears. He carefully placed the girl on the bed.

"Where do you keep the...stuff?" Fon asked again, turning around to get some tissues. _Do they even have tissues in this hotel? Seems too fancy..._Fon thought in resignation. He hadn't even taken two steps before he felt a small tug on the back of his robe.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." Fon sighed again and turned around. _Why did she assume that I was going to hurt her? Wait..._Fon's eyes narrowed.

"Do they beat you here?" He asked, eyes flashing. The girl shrank back from him, trembling like a cornered animal. Fon forced himself to relax.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you...I'm Fon, what's your name?" Fon asked softly, crouching to meet the frightened girl's eyes. The girl hesitated, then spoke quietly.

"I-I'm Tsuna, F-Fon-sama..." Fon raised his eyebrows. _Tsuna...That's a boy's name, isn't it?_ Tsuna flinched, closing his eyes, as if expecting to be hit. Fon sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He reached up and fluffed the geisha's hair. Tsuna blinked, peering at Fon with a childish innocence.

"Fon-sama...?" Tsuna whispered, eyes wide. Fon smiled in a tired fashion, rocking back on his heels. Tsuna seemed to be having an internal argument with himself; finally spoke again.

"Sorry Fon-sama. I've been causing you trouble, haven't I? I better leave now—" Tsuna babbled rapidly, moving to get off the bed.

"No, stay Tsuna-kun. I want you here with me." Fon said almost lazily, sitting down next to the surprised boy. Tsuna lowered his eyes, staring at Fon nervously.

"R-Really? You mean it?" Tsuna asked shyly, slowly shifting towards the other boy. Fon nodded, unsure of how to respond. Tsuna slowly smiled, cheeks flushing a deep pink. Fon smiled back, blushing slightly. _How adorable; he looks just like a fluffy little kitten._

"Tsuna-kun, are you really a...boy?" Fon asked curiously. "I mean, you _are_ dressed up as a traditional geisha, so I was wondering..." Tsuna shook his head, turning red.

"Of course I'm a boy!" He sounded a little offended. "I'm nine already! Kyoko-chan told me I look manly without my make-up..."He trailed off when he saw Fon was chuckling.

"You're _nine_? You look more like a six year old!" Fon smirked when he saw Tsuna pouting.

"So? You look like a...a...two year old!" Tsuna attempted to glare at Fon, but only succeeded in making Fon more amused.

"I'm seven, but I look older than a nine year old, huh?" He laughed as Tsuna managed lunge awkwardly at him, and somehow miss him completely. He scooped Tsuna up as easily as he would have scooped up a whining toddler. Laughing, he tickled Tsuna into submission.

"Do you surrender, Tsuna-kun? Or do you risk being tickled to death?" Fon teased, smiling when Tsuna huffed and looked away, pointedly trying to ignore him. Fon grinned, taking this as a signal to continue the tickle war.

"Mou, Fon-sama~ Why are you so mean?" Tsuna gasped while laughing uncontrollably. Fon stopped tickling Tsuna abruptly, looking thoughtful. Tsuna sighed in relief, wiping the tears that came from laughing too much.

"You know Tsuna-kun, you don't have to call me Fon-sama. I want you to just call me Fon, and I'll call you Tsuna, okay?" Fon watched Tsuna carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. As usual, Tsuna reverted to his shy self.

"W-WHAT! F-Fon-sama—" Tsuna protested in vain. Fon stopped his words quickly by putting his finger on Tsuna's lips. He sighed.

"I thought you would react like this. But we are friends now, are we not?" Fon smiled at Tsuna's wide eyes.

"F-Friends?" _Tsuna looks cute when he's confused_, Fon thought, smirking inwardly but keeping a calm expression on his face. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, as if that would make him understand better.

"What are 'friends'?" Tsuna asked softly, eyes darting around. He had a faint blush on his face, as if embarrassed that he didn't know what the word meant. Fon blinked in surprise, finally showing some sign of emotion.

"You don't know what a 'friend' is?" Fon almost wanted to laugh or possibly cry; he didn't know whether it was sad or funny that Tsuna didn't know what most people instinctively knew. Tsuna cringed, his blush erupting bright crimson on his face, desperately trying to hide his face; he said nothing.

"A friend is...someone who you are safe with, someone you trust, someone you _know_ that will always be there with you...it's hard to explain, really. Everyone has their own definition of what a friend is," Fon explained, forehead wrinkling slightly. Even he was now a bit confused. _Who knew such a simple question was so hard to answer?_ Tsuna looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but still sat pondering.

"Well, how do you know when someone is your friend?" Tsuna finally asked, looking at Fon more seriously. Suddenly, it seemed like Tsuna was different, somehow. His eyes deepened from their caramel color to an amber hue, and unexpectedly, he looked...older. More...masculine? Was that the word? Fon met the new Tsuna's eyes with more respect.

"Everyone knows a different way. There is no correct answer, you just follow your intuition." Fon reached over slowly and tapped Tsuna on the forehead smartly, a faint smile on his face. Tsuna winced slightly, reverting back to the Tsuna he was familiar with.

"Hey, that hurt! No fair...F-Fon..." Tsuna blushed, looking down. Fon smiled, surprising Tsuna when he reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. Fon laughed when Tsuna seemed embarrassed by the gesture.

Tsuna bent forward hesitantly, seeming unsure of what he was going to do. Fon sat still patiently, waiting for whatever Tsuna was going to do. Tsuna appeared to have made up his mind about something and leaned forward; Fon's eyes widened. Tsuna pressed his lips on Fon's forehead almost tenderly. Fon looked down, a nearly invisible blush painted itself unwillingly on his face.

"What was that for, Tsuna?" Fon tried to control the shaking that threatened to appear in his voice. Tsuna beamed confidently, though still blushing a little.

"I'm older than you! I should be the one taking care of Fon! So..." Tsuna faltered, then whispered, " Thank you...for being my friend." Tsuna's blush, of course, didn't fail to reappear on his face. Fon smiled, the first real smile he had smiled in a long time, meeting Tsuna's slightly watery eyes. He said nothing, just leaned over and hugged the older boy.

After a few more minutes of innocent cuddling, the time passed by quickly as the two new friends had fun with each other. Fon glanced at the time, and stunned to see that it was almost time for him to leave. _That's right...Father said we were only staying for the meeting, then going back to China..._Fon thought sadly. He couldn't believe that he had only been friends with Tsuna for a day; it felt like they had been friends for their entire lives. Tsuna sensed that there was something wrong with Fon.

"Fon?" Tsuna asked innocently. Fon met Tsuna's eyes hesitantly. Instantly, Tsuna knew something was definitely off with his new friend.

"Tsuna...I didn't tell you that I'm leaving for China tonight, did I?" Tsuna's eyes fell. _No, of course I didn't mention that helpful fact,_ Fon thought, annoyed with himself.

"Fon...You'll come back, right?" Tsuna asked, hopeful. Fon shook his head slowly, hating the way he was breaking the news to Tsuna, but he had no other choice.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to..." He finished quietly. Tsuna, who had been nearly ecstatic a few minutes before, was now starting to tear up.

"B-But..." Tsuna started before bursting into tears. Fon shushed him, gently cradling him in his arms and petting his hair carefully. Slowly, Tsuna grew calmer, sniffling occasionally.

"Tsuna," Fon said, laying his head on top of Tsuna's. "I promise, I will definitely come back one day, even if we are both old men when I do." Tsuna grew still, sniffles dying away.

"Do you mean it? Do you promise?" Tsuna turned around, facing Fon. Fon stared. It was him again, mature Tsuna. Tsuna's burning gaze never left Fon's own black eyes. Fon pressed his forehead comfortingly on Tsuna's, and linked their pinkies together, without breaking eye contact.

"I pinky promise," Fon breathed, feeling Tsuna's forehead burning against his. _Did Tsuna suddenly catch a fever?_ Fon thought worriedly. Tsuna continued staring at him, searching for something. He finally spoke again, closing his eyes as if content with what he found.

"Take care of Tsunayoshi for me, Fon Xui." Before Fon could say anything else, Tsuna opened his eyes again. Fon could have cursed. _Why did mature Tsuna suddenly disappear?_ Tsuna smiled at Fon, taking his breath away. _When did Tsuna get...beautiful?_

"Thank you, Fon," Tsuna hopped off Fon's lap, and took something out of his kimono. It was a small, crystal...pacifier? Fon's eyebrow twitched, but he said nothing, again waiting for Tsuna to speak.

"To make sure you remember our promise, here!" Tsuna held it out proudly. Fon stared at it, then took it tentatively.

"Now you give me something, Fon!" Tsuna continued to hold out his hand, expecting Fon to place something in it. Fon thought wildly. _I didn't bring anything personal with me today, dammit._ He caught sight of the white rose pinned to his robe. He unpinned it gently and placed it in Tsuna's outstretched hand.

"This isn't anything special...but it reminds me of you," Fon confessed, smiling at the blush on Tsuna's face. He heard a knock on the door. Tsuna quickly straightened his clothes, and Fon composed himself. Time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Random AN P1:** (you can skip this first part, just my thoughts on this chapter)

...Meh. I know, weird language in this chapter. I just finished reading Loveless a few days ago, and Soubi is just messing up my system with flashbacks of his flowery language. FFFFUUU. Of course. Anyway, I think I didn't do too bad with pacing, but I don't like re-reading all my work after I've finished it to check; just a quick read for grammars and stuff. So I can't really change it. Poo. Well, I think the fluff was okay too.

**P2:** I need some angst and jealousy though! So that's what the next chapter will contain! There is a quite obvious (well...maybe kinda obvious. Not extremely obvious, anyhow.) hint in the above chapter about who (or...two whoms) will be appearing next chapter. Just something to get Fon a little ruffled about, hehe. Basically, another pairing besides Fon27. I wasn't really planning it, but I thought it would be a bit boring with just fluff. Not begging or anything...But reviews are welcome~ (there's an obvious hint). I'll be posting the next chapter by Sunday or Monday, I'm halfway done with it already; and also! Thank Metamorcy, Fon27 fangirls/boys for sponsoring this contest. She's helped me get my butt moving and writing!

See you guys next chapter ;)


	2. Adult Encounters

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness -_-; This came out WAY later than planned because I just recently found out that one of my close friends has cancer. Not a great message to wake up to, eh? Yeah, so I had to rush a little, but I hope this is okay...

Here we are, chapter 2 (: if you haven't guessed by now, the other pairing is... *drumroll* YamaHiba! or 8018. hehe. but, of course, there will be slight 1827 to give Fon a little nudge. I didn't want any of the mafia or Italian guys (re: Gokudera, Dino) to show up out of nowhere, so basically it's just the folks from Japan (yes, Ryohei, our extreme boxer included). oh yes, and note that Hibari and Fon are related; they do have the same voice actor in the anime and kinda look similar, haha. The chapter is in Fon, Hibari, and Tsuna's POVs (and Yamamoto). If it's confusing, forgive me; I wanted to write in all of their POV's and to have a bit of each of their history and such. Tsuna may also seem more mature; that's because he's 19 already. Fon and Hibari are younger by two years, so they're both 17. Yamamoto is the same age as Tsuna~

Now, here's the story! Enjoy and (extremely large hint) review please~

* * *

><p><em>China, 2 months ago<em>

Fon read the formal sounding letter his cousin, Hibari, had sent him while drinking a cup of chrysanthemum tea. (Fon still couldn't understand why Hibari insisted writing him a letter when he could have e-mailed). After nearly falling asleep reading three long paragraphs of Hibari (rather coldly, Fon noted) making tedious polite talk, it seemed as if his cousin had finally remembered the point of his letter.

"_My father invites you to come visit Japan for a few weeks before you start your martial arts touring of Asia. It would be a, how should I put it? A family reunion of sorts, because we haven't seen in each other for so long. Father has also expressed interest in how far your studies in martial arts have gone, so I would like to cordially request your presence to attend the martial arts showing we will be holding at the hotel we own, the Royal Cherryblossom Boarding. Please respond as quickly as you can. We would like you to arrive there at..."_

Fon stopped reading for a moment, thoughtfully sipping his now lukewarm tea. He slowly stroked the strange pacifier that was strung around his neck, above his usual red robe. _Royal Cherryblossom Boarding...I wonder if Tsuna's still there after all these years?_ Fon thought sadly, remembering the fun day he spent with his old friend. _Even though I had promised to visit, I never had the time nor the opportunity. I've never been the richest man..._

Fon sat up, making up his mind. After all, it's not like he had anything better to do before he went on his tour. Smiling grimly, he got up abruptly from the comfortable chair he had been sitting in, ready for battle...to compete for the computer.

"I-PIN! Get off the computer!"

* * *

><p><em>Japan, present time<em>

Hibari sat in the main parlor, his back ramrod straight. His icy gray eyes roamed over every herbivore in the area, glaring at any who dared to meet his eyes. He noted with satisfaction that all the herbivores in the area were afraid of him, flinching when he made a sudden move. _The herbivores are in the presence of a carnivore, and they damn better well know it_, Hibari thought to himself in self-satisfaction, smirking slightly. The one smirk on Hibari's face practically caused every person in the room to have a panic attack. One by one, they all found excuses to leave the main parlor in favor for a better gossiping perch. Even the geisha herbivores were more nervous than usually were.

Well, except for one omnivore that had trailed in as others were fleeing. The frightened herbivores leaving glanced back at the beautiful geisha that entered, making Hibari oddly annoyed. He mentally told himself to snap out of it. The omnivore approached him casually, carrying a pot of tea. He nodded at the omnivore's gesture to refill his tea mug. While the omnivore carefully poured tea for him, smiling slightly for no particular reason, he took the opportunity to study him (yes, _him_, Hibari glowered silently).

The omnivore's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada. His father had picked him up off the streets at a young age, mistaking him for a girl and training him as a geisha. Hibari had met him seven years ago, when the omnivore served him and had mistaken him for someone else (Tsunayoshi never told him who, which annoyed him to no end). He was the clumsiest of all the geishas, so it did not surprise him that his father made him personally train the omnivore (to cut costs his father claimed, because the omnivore constantly broke things due to his clumsiness).

After a few months, he finally warmed up to the omnivore's tentative (and usually highly awkward) requests at friendship. They weren't exactly inseparable, but Hibari tolerated him and the omnivore didn't mind when Hibari hit him (he had even laughed about it, the stupid omnivore), so they grew to be...friends. They grew closer over the years, until two years ago, when Hibari finally considered him an omnivore. He was the only person he would ever respect because of his kindness.

Hibari had witnessed Tsunayoshi (he scoffed at the ridiculous nickname of 'Tsuna') rescuing a small yellow bird from the elements after he himself had been beaten by his father because of him breaking some tea mugs. The omnivore had approached him to help heal the helpless bird, who had been named Hibird by Tsunayoshi. Hibird now accompanied him to most places, and liked resting on Tsunayoshi's head, for some odd reason.

And though it seemed pointless to notice appearances, Hibari couldn't help observing the mane of fluffy cinnamon brown hair, the endless warm caramel eyes, the pale creamy skin that peaked out of brilliantly colored cloth; the graceful, but at times clumsy, movements, the teasing dimple when he smiled, the radioactive blush. Hibari could have gone on for ages...

_I sound like a stalker, and the omnivore would be disgusted_...Hibari thought to himself, slightly sickened as well. He blinked out of his trance when he felt someone tap his arm.

"Kyouya?" The omnivore asked, looking slightly concerned. "Are you okay? I thought you were waiting for a cousin to come today, is that right?" Hibari's gaze sharpened, and he whipped out his tonfas. The silver weapons gleamed in the soft light.

"Where did you get this information from? I'll bite them to death." He snapped sharply, looking suspiciously at the geisha sitting at the main desk. She stiffened slightly, probably noticing the dark aura expanding towards her. _Good,_ Hibari thought wickedly. _Herbivores should tremble in my presence._

"Eh?" Hibari's attention snapped back to the omnivore. He looked confused. "Hibari-dono told me. I'm in charge of your cousin's services." Hibari put away his tonfas, regretting not being able to bite someone to death. He noted that Tsunayoshi had not even flinched when he took out his weapons. Then he felt annoyed. _Father didn't ask me about assigning Tsunayoshi anyone to serve, let alone my cousin._ Suddenly, he felt the omnivore gasp softly. He whipped around, looking for the source of surprise.

A vaguely Chinese looking man had come in through the door, his long black hair braided down his back. He was wearing a smooth red robe, a strange pacifier necklace, and billowy white pants. He tugged along a battered leather suitcase, the long sleeves of his robe covering his hands. Hibari recognized him immediately, although he hadn't seen him for a while. He stood up, intercepting his cousin halfway to the main desk.

"Fon, welcome back to Japan," He drawled, nodding slightly and shaking the hand that was offered to him. Fon smiled pleasantly at him, which irritated him slightly, but no matter.

"Thank you, Kyouya. I'm sure I'll have a great experience at the martial arts showing," Fon nodding once more, then gracefully sidestepped Hibari and signed in at the main desk, climbing the staircase. Hibari turned to watch him disappear, but instead caught sight of the omnivore staring at Fon, almost in tears. Hibari felt a frown forming, his gaze softening. _Is Tsunayoshi...about to cry?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't tear his eyes off the man who just walked in. Almost in a trance, he watched Hibari get up and approach the familiar stranger. Immediately, Tsuna saw the pacifier glinting on the man's chest. He heard Kyouya refer to the man as Fon. The world seemed to slow, and Tsuna had trouble breathing, was frozen to the spot, the hand holding the teapot trembling. Tsuna actually felt as if he could cry. <em>After ten years of waiting, hoping, anticipation, he's finally come...Fon!<em>

Tsuna couldn't believe how much Fon had changed, in terms of looks. He had lost the boyish cuteness that Tsuna remembered from when he was a kid, and looked..._Gorgeous? Beautiful? Breathtaking? Handsome? So fine that you're drooling?_ His brain seemed to whisper to him suggestively. _No one asked for your opinion_, he snapped to himself sternly.

Fon had the same calm, black eyes from the past, the same braid of black hair, the same peaceful smile that he found comforting in its own way. He had a leaner look about him, and was tanner than he remembered. Of course, some change was to be expected. _It's not like he's going to be exactly the same for ten years_, he thought to himself.

Tsuna found himself mentally urging Fon to look at him, even a split second glance was fine! But instead, Fon slid past Hibari gracefully (_I think I could stare at him all day_, Tsuna thought admiringly. _Too bad I was born a klutz.)_ and didn't spare him a single glance. Tsuna's eyes were glued to him, watching every little movement he made, but he just signed in and disappeared from his sight when he climbed the stairs.

To say Tsuna felt crushed was an understatement. He felt...empty. Hollow. Rejection echoed through every part of him, and he sensed that his shoulders had slumped. _I-I don't understand...how did he not recognize me?_ Tsuna thought desperately, tears threatening to fall. _Is it possible...that he forgot about me?_ He hung his head, biting his lip. Tsuna's grip on the teapot was so tight, his fingers turned white.

Tsuna felt a gentle hand raise his chin up and tenderly brush away the tears that had just started to drip out. His eyes widened slightly, then he smiled softly as he saw Kyouya refuse to meet his gaze, blushing an innocent pink.

"Father won't like it if you smudge your geisha makeup, Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said quietly, his voice resonating lightly through the room. Tsuna could tell that Kyouya was terribly embarrassed so he said nothing, although he knew that he would be teasing him about this another day.

Tsuna leaned forward on his tiptoes and hugged his friend tightly, and closing his eyes. Kyouya, his protector, his friend, his companion. His Kyouya. He raising his head so that he was hear Kyouya's ear, and whispered gratefully,

"What could I do without you, Kyouya?" He felt Kyouya shiver slightly, before hesitantly hugging him back.

* * *

><p>Fon was happy to be back in Japan. Really, he was. Even if he did prefer his homeland's teas, the Japanese ones were better than he expected, as he found out when he sipped some tea in his hotel room. He glanced around, and realized...<em>Shoot, how could I have forgotten to get I-Pin a present from Japan? She told me to get one as soon as I checked in!<em> Mentally, he cursed his forgetfulness, but quickly calmed down again and hurried down the stairs. He paused and peered around the corner when he heard voices talking.

"Father won't like it if you smudge your geisha makeup, Tsunayoshi." Fon practically jumped when Hibari said the name Tsunayoshi. He ducked back into the stairwell. Struggling to regain his calm, he breathed deeply and looked back. He saw a petite geisha struggle onto her/his tiptoes and..._hug Hibari, who never lets anyone touch him, let alone hug him_. Fon raised his eyebrows, blinking as he saw that...he recognized that hair, and matched it to...Tsuna! Tsuna's full name was Tsunayoshi, wasn't it?

His eyebrows once again knit together when he saw Tsuna whisper something to Hibari, something that made the emotionless, icy, always calm Hibari...blush. Blush like a girl in love. Fon didn't miss the tiny shiver that ran through Hibari before he hugged Tsuna back. Fon bit back a curse when he felt an unfamiliar sensation roar through him...a mix of jealousy and envy.

Fon saw Hibari open his eyes, as if sensing the sinful emotions coursing through him, and shifted his eyes towards where he was standing. Fon saw many emotions that ran through Hibari's face: anger, annoyance, curiosity, familiarity, and finally...was that a hint of smugness? Arrogance that he had gotten to Tsuna before he had? Fon could almost feel the vein throbbing in his neck, but he fought the anger that was rising inside of him. _Stay calm. Control yourself. Breathe._

As Fon continued staring at the two, Hibari met his eyes. He then deliberately smirked and mouthed, 'He's mine now.'

* * *

><p><em>6 hours before<em>

Yamamoto wasn't exactly unhappy; actually, it was the opposite: he was abnormally happy. Almost bursting with cheerfulness, as a matter of fact. The school's baseball team, which might he add, he himself was on, won the league's tournament just yesterday. They had celebrated by going to his dad's sushi bar to eat. Yamamoto smiled to himself dreamily, thinking about all the food he ate, and collided headfirst with someone running incredibly fast. Groaning, he clutched his head and blinked. _Ah, I could have guessed it was..._

"Oi, Yamamoto! Heard you won the tournament yesterday! You guys did an EXTREMELY good job!" Ryohei yelled in his peculiarly loud voice, seemingly unaffected by the collision. Impressively, he seemed to be more fired up because of it. Yamamoto laughed, his cheerfulness restored by Ryohei's complement.

"Thanks, Sasagawa-san! I see, you also had a boxing compet—" Yamamoto started to say, but was cut off by Ryohei's enthusiastic...bellow?

"Of course, I extremely won yesterday!" Ryohei roared, punching the air a few times for emphasis. Yamamoto smiled, knowing this was how Ryohei usually acted when the topic was about boxing. While Ryohei started ranting about how extreme the competition was, Yamamoto herded him towards the college they attended together so they wouldn't be late for summer school.

It wasn't that jocks were dumb; no, that was a stereotype. Yamamoto knew that if he really tried, he _probably_ would have passed his exams. But they had games all during exam week and he couldn't properly concentrate on passing his exams. He bet that Ryohei had been in the same situation that he had (_Then again, Sasagawa-san isn't really the smartest of people_, Yamamoto thought to himself rather cheerfully) and solely concentrated on boxing, which is what he did best.

Ryohei paused next to a poster, squinting to read the writing on it. Temporarily, his ranting stopped, alerting Yamamoto that Ryohei had been distracted by something. Turning, Yamamoto was actually expecting Ryohei to be beating someone up, probably because they insulted boxing or something, and not to be reading a poster. Curious, he sidled up beside Ryohei and read it aloud.

"'Martial Arts Showing at Royal Cherryblossom Boarding. Watch professional masters of the various martial arts perform exquisite routines, and fight each other in combat. Then participate in the ring yourself, and win fabulous prizes. Starts at 3:30 at the Royal Cherryblossom Boarding in Namimori on July 13th.' Haha, that's today! Here's a list of martial arts...hey, look Sasagawa-san! There's boxing and mixed weapons..." Yamamoto was about to say something else, but as usual, was drowned out by Ryohei's loudness.

"Aw, I can't go! I promised to take Kyoko to an extreme trip to the mall." The disappointment in Ryohei's voice was unmistakable, and Yamamoto was pretty sure Ryohei was capable of crying over not seeing professional boxers. He tried to cheer his 'extreme' friend up.

"Ne, Sasagawa-san, I'm sure there's always next year..." Yamamoto tried reasoning with the frustrated boxer. Out of nowhere, Ryohei seemed to have an idea.

"Yamamoto!" He shouted in excitement. Yamamoto chuckled, a bit nervously, but nonetheless happy for his now hyper friend.

"You extremely don't have anything after summer school, don't you? It would be so extreme if you could go and take pictures for me!" Ryohei seemed pretty impressed with his idea.

Before Yamamoto could even answer (or really, comprehend what the boxer said), Ryohei was gone in a split second, a faint 'Wait here, Yamamoto!' trailing after him. Yamamoto sighed and tried to figure out what Ryohei had said.

A few minutes later, Ryohei was back, clutching a camera in his hand, sweat gleaming on his forehead. He beamed at Yamamoto, who smiled out of reflex. Ryohei took the smile as a 'yes' for Yamamoto being able to go and thrust the camera into the stunned teen's hand.

"Alright! Since you can go, here's my camera to take pictures with! Yosh! Thanks Yamamoto! You're so extreme!" Ryohei grinned and put his thumbs up in (apparent) happiness. He ran the rest of the way to the school, leaving Yamamoto blinking in the dust. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Tsuna was unaware that there was a silent battle of wills going on just behind him. All he knew was that someone was coming in the outside door and approaching the one that led to the main parlor. He quickly broke off his hug with Hibari, who didn't notice, and appeared distracted by something else. He strode off towards the stairs, leaving Tsuna behind. Tsuna swiftly straightened his geisha robe, and picked up his teapot, hurrying towards the entrance as quickly as he could without tripping.

As it always happens in clichéd fan fictions, the moment the teenage baseball player we all know so well (but Tsuna doesn't—yet) walked into the main parlor, admiring the posh interior, a clumsy, cross-dressing brunet trips and almost falls on his face, but our beloved Yamamoto catches him just in the nick of time. The teenager seems concerned for Tsuna, who blushes so red that it shows through his geisha makeup.

"Hey, are you alright, miss?" The boy asked, helping Tsuna up. Tsuna bobbed his head, too embarrassed to say anything. The boy smiled at Tsuna cheerfully and turned to continue to the front desk, but is stopped by a slight tugging on his shirt.

"T-Thank you..." Tsuna muttered, smiling slightly at the boy. The boy blinked, surprised, and smiles easily again.

"No problem! Helping people is my job, haha," The boy joked, winking at Tsuna as if sharing a private joke. Tsuna laughed shyly, twisting his hands around his teapot anxiously.

"Ah—I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm here for the martial arts thing? Do you know where that is?" Yamamoto asked, scratching his head and looking around. The camera hung around his neck meant that he was probably just a watcher, and not a participant, Tsuna thought to himself.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san, I'm Tsuna," Tsuna smiled timidly at Yamamoto. "I'll take you there, if you'd like." He offered, shuffling forward with his teapot still in hand.

"Haha, thanks Tsuna! You can just call me Yamamoto. I don't know, I have a feeling we can be good friends!" Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna, giving him a thumbs up. Tsuna felt oddly relaxed with Yamamoto, almost like he had known him for a while. Tsuna smiled brightly, grabbing Yamamoto's hand, and started to drag him towards the stairs.

"I'd like that, Yamamoto. Let's be good friends together!" Tsuna said, not seeing the happy smile on Yamamoto's face. Together they round the corner of the stairs, chattering cheerfully. The glares from two angry teens stopped Tsuna and Yamamoto in their tracks. _Oops,_ Tsuna thought, slightly frightened by the intensity of Fon and Hibari's eyes on him.

"Get your hands off Tsuna(yoshi)," Two voices snarled simultaneously, glaring at Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto gulped a little nervously, but still continued smiling. Two really scary guys were staring him down! <em>Anyone would be nervous at that<em>, Yamamoto thought to himself merrily. He slowly untangled Tsuna's fingers from his (he noted that his fingers were awfully sweaty) and raised his hands in the air, as if he was about to be arrested (not that he ever _would_ be, but, you know). He chuckled slightly, trying to dispel the tension in the air.

"Haha, I let go of Tsuna's hand, see? So, are we all friends now?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, trying to look at the bright side of things. He got blank stares from the two angry guys, who were still looking...very angry. _This doesn't look very good~_ Yamamoto thought, pitying himself. _Maybe I should have gotten on my knees or something?_ Mentally, he shrugged again.

The scary looking guy on the left (Yamamoto couldn't help notice that he was _hot_. Seriously, he wasn't shallow or anything but...) pulled out some sort of metal thingies and started to come towards him. _Kyaa! So cool!_ Yamamoto thought to himself, nearly squealing.

"Whoa! That's so cool how you just whipped those things out! They look pretty real, eh? Where'd you get them? How much di—"

"Be quiet herbivore! Speak no more!" The scary guy snapped. _Whoa, hurtful!_ Yamamoto thought, making his signature 'calm down' motion with his hands.

"Maa, maa. no need to get all...riled up, haha," Yamamoto said, not really aware that all he was doing was making the scary guy angrier.

"I will bite you to death," The scary guy snarled _quite_ ferociously. Yamamoto started to get a _very_ bad feeling about what was about to happen (well, kind of. He wasn't being a pervert because he was thinking about what scary guy _could_ have meant, was he?). He glanced at scary guy number two. He seemed to be calming down at least, because Tsuna was talking to him. Well, he was still...kind of...glaring, but at least he wasn't waving shiny metal sticks around like scary guy number one. Scary guy number one struck, bringing his left stick crashing towards his head.

Luckily, right before Yamamoto left for the martial arts showing, his old man let him borrow his katana to 'see if he could win any prizes for your Pops, eh?'. Yamamoto thanked Kami that his dad had a large ego now. He managed to draw it out of his sheath and block the shiny metal stick. It felt pretty real...but with kids these days, you never knew if they were counterfeit or not. Scary guy number one growled and somehow managed to move even faster. It was like trying to fight an angry lion. Barehanded.

Yamamoto was glad that he took his coach's suggestion to take extra training for baseball season.

* * *

><p>Fon was not only angry, he was jealous. <em>Not a very good combination<em>, he thought to himself as Tsuna walked towards him cautiously. His hand curled into a fist, and he ground his teeth together so he couldn't accidentally join Hibari in beating the sword man up. He forced himself to calm down, and he relaxed his fist and jaw instantaneously. He met Tsuna's eyes coolly, determined not to do anything rash—until he saw Tsuna flinch when sword man got hit by one of Hibari's tonfas. He waited for Tsuna to approach him, drinking in his appearance.

He still had slightly girlish looks with his geisha makeup on; it was clear that the makeup was designed to camouflage that he was, in fact, a man. His eyes had grown with him, narrowing slightly, but they were still a clear, deep caramel brown that managed to melt him every time they met him. _Only a little,_ Fon tried to convince himself.

His hair was just as untamable as he remembered from they were children. His skin was creamy and pale, as if it had never seen the sun before, making a nice contrast with the colorful robes he was wearing. He had an uncertain smile on his face that revealed a dimple on his left side. A flower was pinned in his hair. A white rose.

"U-um...Fon...?" Tsuna asked tentatively, fidgeting with his robes. A faint blush could be seen on his face. _Cute,_ Fon thought (rather desperately, though he would never admit it). He smiled.

"Tsuna." Fon reached over and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna seemed to instantly relax at the familiar gesture. He pouted, attempting to swat Fon's hand away.

"Hey! I'm the older one, Fon!" Tsuna protested weakly. He got up on his tiptoes and awkwardly patted Fon's head, much to his amusement. Tsuna smiled in self-satisfaction, lighting up his entire face. _Don't tempt me, Tsuna..._Fon thought to himself, smirking inwardly. He never knew he had a perverted side to him, but hey. _Everyone does have secrets._ Fon completely ignored the scuffle that was going on with Hibari and sword guy.

"How have you been lately, Tsuna?" Fon asked, gently steering him up the stairs. Tsuna followed him closely, as if he couldn't believe he was talking to him. Fon smiled at Tsuna encouragingly. Tsuna blushed. _Why do you have to be so cute, Tsuna?_ Fon asked himself helplessly. _I guess thinking about him every day for the past ten years keeps you on your toes..._

"I've been...better, I guess. Being a geisha is taking up most of my time, so...I really only have a couple of friends here at the Royal Cherryblossom." Tsuna dropped his eyes to the floor, biting his lip.

"A-After all, basically all the geisha are girls...I'm the only guy." He seemed to start, blinking rapidly. He started fiddling with his robes again. Fon noted that it seemed to be a nervous habit. Patiently, he listened to Tsuna, opening the door to his room and guiding his companion in.

"No, no, don't get me wrong...Hibari is a great friend." Tsuna smiled, but it was different than all the times Fon saw him smile. It was a special smile...almost like it was reserved just for Hibari. A pang of jealousy shot through him. Fon shut the door a little harder than necessary. His calm smile seemed a little forced. Tsuna winced at the loud sound and looked at Fon inquiringly. Fon gestured for him to continue.

"Well...there's nothing much going on in my life, I guess...But now I've met you again, and Yamamoto is my friend too! Today's been a great day." Tsuna smiled softly, lashes sweeping down elegantly over his eyes. Fon could swear that they were glowing with happiness. Tsuna looked like an angel. If he was dreaming now, he wouldn't be surprised.

Tsuna knelt and sat by the table. He picked up the teapot on the table and smoothly poured out two cups of tea. He motioned for Fon to join him. Fon sat next to him, and carefully adjusted his braid so that it rested more comfortably on his shoulder. He picked up his tea mug and blew gently on the tea, the scent of oolong wafting up faintly. Tsuna and Fon sat together, sipping their tea in content silence. Finally, Tsuna spoke:

"Fon, enough about me. What have you been up to in China?" Fon put his tea down on the table silently.

"Studying martial arts, going to school. I've taken an apprentice now. Her name is I-Pin. She's a pretty stubborn girl, but gifted. Hibari is my cousin, you know. He invited me here to the martial arts showing." Fon smiled at Tsuna, who nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence again.

"I wonder how Hibari and sword guy are doing, hacking at each other downstairs?" Fon asked casually, making Tsuna spit his tea out in surprise. Fon hid his chuckle behind his wide sleeve. Tsuna blotted the side of his mouth and quickly stood up. Fon blocked his way, catching the hands that tried to push him out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going, Tsuna?" Fon asked nonchalantly, smiling. He pushed the other roughly against the wall. Tsuna wildly flailed his arms in panic. "I'm sure they are having much..._fun_ with each other."

"B-B-But Hibari! Yamamoto! Yamamoto's my friend, I have to make Hibari stop before something bad happens! Like injur—" Tsuna was silenced by a pair of lips. Fon pulled back slightly, chuckling at Tsuna's stunned expression. A bright red blush immediately broke out across his face.

"F-Fon!" Tsuna spluttered, looking rather delicious when he was dazed. Fon smiled serenely, leaning in again to plant another feather light kiss on Tsuna's lips. _Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking at this exact moment_, Fon thought, curious at the distant look in his eyes. _Let's see how far I can go..._

Fon pressed his lips to Tsuna's again, biting down softly. Tsuna snapped out of whatever world he was daydreaming in to gasp and blink, staring at Fon like a deer in headlights. The kiss deepened, then broke when Tsuna pushed Fon away roughly, panting. Tsuna looked away, eyes shadowed; there was silence, then:

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna said abruptly. Fon blinked. It sounded like...Tsuna looked up, his eyes now a deep amber color.

* * *

><p>Hibari was slightly troubled. <em>Stupid herbivore should stop running away<em>, he thought, thoroughly annoyed. It had been more than five minutes of Hibari trying to hit the fool, but the herbivore seemed to have lady luck smiling on him. His almost constant chatter and laughter irritated him, almost reminding him of Tsunayoshi. _Tsunayoshi...where did Fon kidnap him?_ Hibari thought, glancing around. He felt a whistle by one of his ears, causing him to jerk back, eyes narrowing. Three small hairs drifted to the ground lazily.

"Hey, scary guy! I finally managed to hit you...kind of," The swordsman laughed, foolishly happy. Hibari grimaced at his apparent nickname.

"Herbivore, my name is Hibari Kyouya. I will not tolerate that irrational nickname." He raised his tonfas again and attacked. The other man chuckled, blocking his tonfas, which managing to shout,

"Hibari-san, you're so strong, haha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! I like baseball!" Still chuckling softly, his gaze sharpened, and much to Hibari's surprise, he began to attack him. Hibari was forced back a step as he quickly tried to block the parries that came toward him. Snarling, he attacked back fiercely, stepping forward, Yamamoto hopping back.

"Maa, maa, Hibari-san! Why can't we just talk this out, resolve our differences and all that?" Yamamoto tried to convince Hibari. Hibari wasn't buying it. _Mere herbivore trying to get out of being bitten to death_, Hibari thought in contempt, viciously trying to knock Yamamoto's sword out of his hand. For some reason, it seemed to backfire, and Yamamoto pounced, knocking him down.

Hibari struggled furiously, refusing to believe he had been bested by a...a...baseball lover! _Why the hell did I remember that random fact?_ Hibari thought to himself angrily, easily being held down by the grinning Yamamoto.

"Hey, whoa there! Let's calm down, okay? Haha," Yamamoto coaxed, wincingly lightly when Hibari kicked him twice in the shin. After repeating the same phrase about five or six times, and getting plenty of bruises, Hibari grew bored. He subsided, glaring at Yamamoto in obvious scorn. _At least that'll give him a few bruises tomorrow,_ Hibari thought in satisfaction. He scowled defiantly, meeting Yamamoto's eyes head-on.

"Finally, Hibari-san! You've calmed down, eh? Now we can talk like normal people!" Yamamoto winked at Hibari, as if sharing a private joke with him. Hibari's eye twitched and he watched Yamamoto silently, wondering why the baseball player's eyes reminded him of Tsunayoshi's. _Stop it_, he ordered his brain. _You're just confused. Snap out of it, right now!_

"Aw, you're just going to lay there staring at me? I thought we were gonna...talk or something like that, haha," Yamamoto said, sighing in regret. Hibari said nothing, looking away. Yamamoto seemed to have some sort of far-fetched epiphany, snapping his fingers loudly.

"Hibari-san, I'm going to play a game with you! It's called 'Let's Be Friends'. I'm going to ask you a question, and you answer, okay? And if you don't, I have to punish you~ And vice versa. So, let's start!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, sitting down. Hibari sat up, sighing.

"Okay Hibari-san! First question: Where did you get your metal thingies?" Yamamoto asked, leaning in, eyes sparkling and chibi-like. Hibari said nothing, looking away. _I will not participate in such childish things._

"Fine, be that way!" Yamamoto leaned in even further, and before Hibari could react, pecked him on the cheek. Hibari recoiled, shock written on his face. He blushed slightly, before taking out his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death." Yamamoto pouted, making Hibari's eye twitch again.

"C'mon Hibari-san! Don't be a party pooper!" Hibari closed his eyes, thoroughly exasperated. He put away his tonfas, a headache starting to pound his ears. _Fine, I'll play along...for now._

"Why did you come here today?" Hibari asked, not looking at Yamamoto. He glanced out the window, absentmindedly rubbing his hair for no reason.

"To come and see the martial arts thing! My friend Ryohei kinda forced me to come..." He gestured to the camera hanging around his neck hopelessly. "Though I am kind of glad now," He grinned at Hibari, who ignored him.

"My turn!" Yamamoto said excitedly, suddenly going still, forehead wrinkling. "Wait...I need to think of a question..."

Hibari groaned inwardly. _Why does this happen to me?_

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi is confused. And so am I." Tsuna stalked towards Fon aggressively, making Fon step back uncertainly. <em>Why did the mature Tsuna come out?<em> Fon thought, trying to think logically. _Perhaps I rushed a little, overwhelmed him? Or maybe he doesn't feel the same way as I..._

"I don't understand, Tsuna. What are you referring to?" Fon asked, trying to stay calm. He tried to hold Tsuna, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Tsuna rumbled, eyes flashing murderously. "I'm talking about...all that back there." He gestured vaguely in the air, and Fon was sure he was referring to the lip locking.

"Ah. I couldn't manage to control myself, sorry. I guess control slips when you haven't seen the love of your life in ten years," Fon apologized, meeting Tsuna's searching gaze without flinching. Tsuna continued to stare at him. Then for no apparently reason, he dropped his gaze and smirked. Fon raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Tsuna was up to.

"I guess I was right about you; you are a good match for Tsunayoshi." He finally said, turning around and flopping on the bed. Fon followed, sitting down a good distance away from the brunet. He waited for Tsuna to speak. _This is rather...strange, I'd say,_ Fon thought to himself resignedly. Tsuna rolled over and propped his head on his hand. _It looks like Tsuna's doing everything...but he's not. How bizarre. He does everything that Tsuna does not, and nothing that Tsuna does._

"You could call me Tsunayoshi's 'other personality'. I wasn't born when he was, though; I was created by him because he was under too much emotional pressure. When he is uncertain of what to do, he asks me to switch with him. I control the intuition that he has, you could say. He has grown on me, I must say. I was a complete bastard to him the first few years we were together, but now I treat him as a younger brother. If anyone was to hurt him, I would..." Tsuna trailed off, eying Fon in a 'you know what I mean', sort of way. And of course, Fon didn't need to finish the sentence for him. _I would kill them._

"Well, do you have a name, Tsuna's guardian?" Fon asked, slightly amused when Tsuna shook his head childishly. Fon sighed.

"I can't just go on calling you anything random...so Tsuna will be Tsuna, and Tsunayoshi shall me Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi tilted his head.

"Wait...but Tsunayoshi's name is Tsuna?" Fon laughed. _Looks like Tsunayoshi really doesn't know anything._

Fon turned to get some tea to drink, and was in the middle of pouring a glass when he heard a suspicious sounding rustle. He froze, afraid to look back. He set the teapot and tea mug down and slowly turned around while the rustling continued. His eye twitched, and he swore he was going to have a nosebleed soon. _Does Tsunayoshi want me to jump him or something?_

Tsunayoshi, the supposedly older, more intelligent and mature persona of Tsuna, was stripping. In front of him. He didn't even seem to know that Fon was still in the room. Humming slightly, he untied his obi and practically shrugged the entire kimono off. Fon wasn't sure if he was still breathing. _Why does this happen to me?_

Disappointingly, Tsunayoshi was wearing underclothing. He ran into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Fon standing in the room, heart pounding. He shuffled by a chair and dropped down into it, feeling like an old...pervert. He breathed deeply, slightly shaken by his lack of self-control. He calmed himself down quickly, peaceful again. He sipped some more tea, relaxing. Fon heard the bathroom door open, but he refused to succumb to temptation. _I will not look. I will not look. _Fon chanted in his head, calmly drinking some more tea.

"Fon? You know where Tsuna keeps his—" Fon tuned him out, not really wanting to answer any questions having to do with Tsuna's...clothing. Or lack of.

"Fon?" Tsunayoshi asked, draping himself over Fon's shoulders. Fon tensed, closing his eyes.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" He replied smoothly, setting down his tea slowly. He refused to open his eyes. However, when a loud, obnoxious tapping began behind him, Fon spun around, annoyed, but his jaw went slack when he saw...

Tsunayoshi was wearing...the weirdest clothes he had ever seen. _I thought most people knew what boxers were?_ Fon thought to himself, eying the poofy shorts that Tsunayoshi had donned. He slid his eyes to the shirt he was wearing, relieved that it seemed to be normal, at least.

"Like what you see?" Tsunayoshi said in a bored fashion, glaring at Fon half-heartedly. "_As I was saying_ before you kindly tuned me out, where does Tsuna keep his...undergarments?" Fon sweat dropped, not knowing how to answer. Before he could open his mouth, Tsunayoshi wrapped himself around Fon again, making his breath hitch slightly.

"Since you won't answer me, why don't we...have a chat?" He breathed into Fon's ear, teasingly running his hand down Fon's back. Fon smiled slowly, turning around to whisper back,

"I don't think we'll be chatting much after all, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Agh. Lame. And really long. Well, hope you enjoyed. Two short replies to reviews (: thanks so much! really kept me going.

**tsukihana32**: yes, he's a geisha! and yeah, he is kinda poor...(in the story, anyhow) haha, don't worry! everyone fangirls (even me lol)

**3 cups 0f tea**: nope. well, never mind, kinda. it's just him in his HDW persona. in the story, he kinda just does it naturally. no bullets or pills required.


End file.
